


Darling, so it goes

by everylosttouch



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1.3k of pure fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anniversary fic, soft boyfriends, they just love each other a whole lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: It's a wonderful life, and Alec loves the days like these.





	Darling, so it goes

**Author's Note:**

> hey there demons, its me ya boi
> 
> in all fairness, i wasn't planning on doing this, but i got the idea yesterday and well, i had to see it through.

 

It starts out with soft kisses in bed.

The sun is shining through the gaps in the curtains, drawing golden rays across the thick duvets. There are sleep-muddled kisses, ruffles of silk under the shift of bodies, the hitch of breath and a slight curse to follow.

“ _Fuck, your feet are cold._ ”

A warm, low-in-the-throat chuckle. “ _But you’re warm,_ ” comes the reply.

“I’m getting goosebumps, Magnus,” he whines halfheartedly.

“Guess we better warm you up then, darling,” Magnus coos. Deft fingers card through darkened locks, not bothering to pull. They aren’t looking for lust-fogged pleasure, only love-filled domesticity.

They find it through those soft kisses, those bare brush of lips against lips, those soft whispers of love and joy, those ghosts of touches that leave them breathless.

It’s perfect.

Blueberry pancakes with whipped topping are his favorite.

Watching Magnus move around their shared kitchen with flour across his face and nothing but his blue robe and a pair of plain boxer-briefs may be a close second.

There’s something warmer about the loft today, something about the cozy, lazy air around them that Alec loves. Maybe it’s the day, a perfect winter’s day where it’s far too cold to go out but absolutely perfect to stay in. Bathed in golden light, the loft feels more magical than ever. It’s warmth is in everything, in the coffee he drinks, in the heat that pools out from the stove, in the soft hums of songs Magnus sings under his breath.

Alec can’t help but smile, can’t help but slide off where he sits on the counter and place his mug to the side. He steps to Magnus when he has his back turned, dips his hands under the robe and runs them across the exposed skin underneath, across the small of his back and around his hips, just below the navel and through that dark skin that trails down to the waistband of the boxer-briefs.

He smiles at the hitch of breath from his lover, the slight tense of muscles that shift under his touch. Alec presses closer, leaning down with featherlight kisses to the knob of Magnus’ spine, just to the right, then up the column of his neck, just below the ear.

It’s perfect.

“Something on your mind?” Magnus whispers out, breath just a hint uneven.

“ _You_.”

A snort. “Is that all?”

He parts, just enough to turn his lover around, for those golden eyes to gaze up into his own. Alec can’t help but smile at those eyes.

“ _Is that all_?” Alec repeats, lifting a hand up to brush a thumb across those slightly rosy cheeks, across the sharp angle of his jawline, across the fullness of his bottom lip. “Magnus, you are always on my mind.”

There’s a slow blink, eyes of honey and bliss and sunshine that Alec wants to dive in forever. “ _And you on mine,_ ” Magnus whispers.

Alec cups his lover’s face in his hands, pressing forward for another soft kiss. He can feel the hum from Magnus in his chest, how it spreads from his fingers to his toes. He cherishes the soft touches of Magnus’ fingertips meeting his, how they sigh and mold against each other until time is lost and all they know is this.

They may burn a few pancakes in the process.

But it’s perfect.

Even on their lazy days, life always seems to find them.

There’s a call from the Institute, some demon attack. They’re short staffed today. He has to go in.

He _really_ doesn’t want to.

“You should go help,” Magnus offers, looking up through his lashes as he blows gently on a cup of hot tea.

Alec groans. “But today was supposed to be our lazy day,” he whines, giving a slight pout and the best puppy dog eyes he can manage. He knows their Magnus’ weakness. He pats himself on the back when he sees Magnus bite his lip ever-so-slightly.

Magnus casts his eyes back down, staring into his teacup. “Is it a big job?”

Alec shakes his head.

Magnus sighs, placing down his cup. “Alright.”

He’s on the verge of celebrating, lifting from the couch just enough to invite Magnus’ presence. But it stops short when Magnus moves to the entryway, taking out his bow and quiver from the closet.

“But—”

“If it’s small, it’ll take an hour at most,” Magnus says with a smile, padding over towards him. “While you’re gone, I’ll go out. Buy some ingredients, maybe a couple of _gifts_ ,” he suggests, dipping his voice lower just a fraction. He leans down, pressing a deep kiss to Alec’s lips that makes him only want more. “I’ll make us some dinner, light some candles, and if you’re up for it, give you a reward for working so hard.”

The words are said in whispers. Pleasant shivers tickle his spine at his lover’s words. There’s a hitch of breath and a hint of a groan as he processes the words.

It sounds perfect.

So he goes. He helps kill a demon. He returns to the Institute to file the report and then he’s home, back in the cozy warmth, with lights dimmed and candles glowing. There’s a meal cooking in the kitchen and his boyfriend still dressed in nothing but that robe and those boxer-briefs coaxing him back to the bedroom.

He receives the most mind-blowing massage, leaving him pliant and sated under his lover’s talented hands. The rest of the evening is just as relaxing. The meal is delicious, the wine is just the right taste of sweet, the company is beyond compare.

It’s perfect.

It ends with soft kisses in bed.

After warm baths and scented candles, after roaming hands and breathless gasps, the world settles. They’re wrapped up in each other, just like that morning. Alec can still feel the heat of Magnus’ skin, still feel the slight quiver of his thighs. He can feel Magnus smile into the crook of his neck, a breath of singular laughter that follows.

“Something on your mind?” Alec asks, fingers tracing the dimples of the small of Magnus’ back.

Magnus hums in appreciation. “ _You._ ”

“Is that all?”

They chuckle lightly at the reply, and Magnus parts. For a small second, it’s cold; but then Magnus is right there, pressed back against him and back in Alec’s focus. His golden eyes are warm, staring down at Alec with so much mirth and joy and everything. He brushes a stray hair away from Alec’s eyes, the touch trailing down Alec’s temple, down the slight stubble, across those kiss-bitten lips.

“ _No,_ ” Magnus whispers. “ _That’s not all._ ”

Alec’s eyes drift up from where they’ve focused on Magnus’ lips. “ _Oh?_ ”

Golden eyes morph, shining with a vulnerability Alec hasn’t seen often. Concern flows through his body, hands coming up to frame his lover’s face. He’s about to ask, to assure Magnus that it’s okay, that he’s here, but Magnus beats him to it.

“I think about the world I live in,” Magnus starts, brows knitting together and lip slightly bitten as he pieces together the words. “I’m a warlock, a Downworlder. I live forever. I’ve loved a countless number of times, but it’s…it’s never been _this._ ” He looks back to Alec. “It’s never been you.”

A blink. “Magnus—”

“Marry me.”

The words are sudden, but sure. They’re out in a second, and the air charges with anticipation. He can feel Magnus holding his breath, the slight quiver in his touch. He’s nervous.

Alec melts, shoulders lax as he pulls Magnus closer. “ _Yes,_ ” he whispers against Magnus’ lips. “ _I will. I’m not going anywhere._ ”

They kiss. It’s none harsh nor forceful. It’s soft, it’s a sigh, a breath of relief as two souls merge together. They part soon after, and Magnus pulls out the ring from under Alec’s pillow, simple but beautiful. It slides onto Alec’s finger with ease. It settles, building its home against his skin and in his heart.

He feels full, feels warm and happy.

And it feels perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> find me over on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/the_biconic_mb)


End file.
